


First Times

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Cuando vi sus ojos... me vi a mi mismo.'' Toothcup</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participó en el Reto #7 del grupo de Facebook Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma
> 
> Este es un fic de las primeras veces -no sean mal pensados- de Toothless y Hiccup... los momentos de la primera pelicula que, para mi, fueron iconicos en el surgimiento de esta maravillosa pareja
> 
> Todos los personajes son de la gran Cressida Crowel y la pelicula de Dreamworks

**Primer Encuentro**

Hiccup rumea y maldice entre dientes su suerte. Maldice a su padre, maldice a Gobber y maldice a los dioses que, definitivamente, lo odian como a nadie más. Seguramente Loki se da un festín metiendo sus manos entre los hilos de su vida y su destino, le hace cometer idioteces y que todos lo odien.

Su padre lo odia, su primo lo odia, Astrid lo odia. El pueblo entero lo odia.

Incluso, a veces, cuando la soledad de la noche lo envuelve y a penas y si puede aguantar las lágrimas porque el horrible sentimiento de que nadie lo quiere se lo come desde dentro y desgarra cada parte de su ser, él mismo se odia.

—Solo tienes que ser menos… así—repite las palabras de Gobber—. ¡Y me señaló entero! ¿Eso que rayos quería decir?

Mira a su alrededor. Está completamente seguro de que el Night Fury había caído por ahí. Él lo vio y según sus diagramas de la isla se supone que estaba en medio del bosque.

—Perfecto, esto es excelente Hiccup-pescado-parlanchín-Haddock, ahora perdiste un dragón. ¿Cómo puedes perder un dragón…?—Hiccup se detiene al casi caer y su vista queda clavada en la rama de un árbol partida, al ras del suelo, por algo _enorme_ —, ¿así de grande?

Parpadea y respira hondo, sorprendido. Ve un destello surcar el cielo y un rugido llenar el espacio silencioso que quedó cuando sus quejas callaron. No puede creerlo. Lo encontró.

Por muy poco se abstiene de saltar de alegría, pero lo logra a tiempo, y corre en la dirección de donde vino el rugido. Salta algunas rocas evitando resbalar con algo de dificultad. Divisa al dragón y por puro instinto se lanza al suelo y se esconde tras una roca. Lo mira desde su posición y entrecierra los ojos.

Es hermoso.

El Night Fury no es como lo imaginó. Es excelso, es magnífico, es hermoso, es poderoso y… está atado, por su culpa. Tanta belleza, tanta gracia. Sacude la cabeza y aunque sus dedos hormiguean por sentarse a dibujarlo, por conocer cada parte de su fisionomía y de lo que no se conoce de su raza, se obliga a recordar su misión.

Matar al dragón y ganar el respeto de su pueblo, y de su padre.

Se levanta, decidido y se acerca. El dragón deja sus intentos de escape y lo mira, un gruñido gutural escapa de su garganta, incluso dispara hacía él pero choca contra una roca. Hiccup lo mira, entre asustado y fascinado. Vuelve a tomar una respiración y se acerca, saca el cuchillo y se detiene frente al dragón.

Este vuelve a gruñir y lo mira con odio unos segundos antes de recostar su cabeza, aceptando su destino y su deshonroso final. Hiccup alza el cuchillo apuntando al corazón.

—Tú puedes hacerlo Hiccup. Mata al dragón y gánate el respeto de todos—murmura para si en un muy mal intento de darse ánimos—. Mata al dragón, mata al dragón.

Sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos verdes se desvían a los del dragón. _Idénticos_ a los suyos.

La duda se instala en todo su cuerpo al verse reflejado en los orbes verdes. Vuelve a alzar las manos pero antes de bajar el arma que daría fin a la vida de tan magnifica criatura sus brazos caen, retrocede un poco y sacude su cabeza.

—Thor me perdone por esto—se acerca de nuevo pero esta vez el filo del cuchillo se dirige a las cuerdas que atan al dragón.

Este parpadea sorprendido y lo mira. Cuando sus patas y sus alas quedan libres las mueve para asegurarse que no es una trampa y sin dudarlo se lanza sobre el humano que trató de matarlo.

Hiccup lo mira espantado y alza sus brazos, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo. El Night Fury gruñe y ruge en su rostro antes de dar media vuelta y largarse casi alzando vuelo.

Cuando no quedan rastros del dragón Hiccup parpadea y se toca por todas partes.

—Estoy vivo—murmura y ríe un poco.

Definitivamente se volvió loco.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Primer acercamiento**

Hiccup frunce el ceño al darse cuenta la razón por la que el dragón aún no se había marchado. Al parecer, en su intento por probar su invento y atrapar un dragón, había roto una de sus alas inferiores. Esa noche no logra dormir, es su culpa.

Aunque, en cierta forma, el hecho de que dichas alas sean las que le proporcionen el equilibrio es… fascinante.

Y,, decidido a acercarse y saber más del dragón necroso, y calmar su consciencia traicionera que no deja de repetir que fue su culpa, regresa al día siguiente con un pescado, como ofrenda paz y para conseguir, aunque fuese, que el dragón no se lo coma por estar ahí.

El dragón gruñe al verlo pero el olor de la comida hace que unas pequeñas protuberancias en su cabeza se alcen, interesadas. Hiccup sonríe y se lo ofrece, nervioso. Cuando el dragón no se mueve para ir por el pescado él se acerca. Parpadea al ver las encías peladas del dragón.

—Oh, juraría que tenías dientes—comenta ladeando la cabeza y se sobresalta cuando estos salen prácticamente de la nada y el dragón roba el pescado de su mano—. Dientes retráctiles, asombroso. Creo que te llamare Toothless.

El dragón gruñe un poco y se acerca a él parándose en sus patas traseras. Hiccup retrocede, temeroso de haberlo hecho enfadar, no sería la primera vez que hace enfadar a alguien por un simple comentario. Pero en vez de hacerlo trizas con sus garras y dientes o sus bolas de fuego, el dragón regurgita y medio pescado cae entre sus piernas.

Hiccup hace una mueca pero la compone por una sonrisa afectada.

—Oh yo ya comí—trata de negar pero el dragón ladea la cabeza y empuja más el pescado hacia él. Su sonrisa flaquea pero lo toma y da una mordida. Evita las arcadas solo por la experiencia en la comida de Gobber y le sonríe al dragón—. Gracias.

Toothless ladea la cabeza y hace una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa. Eso hace que Hiccup sonría un poco más y alargue su brazo para tocarlo, pero el Night Fury gruñe y retrocede. El joven vikingo suspira y deja caer su mano. Se levanta para acercarse a él pero Toothless salta a una roca y le gruñe agachándose, listo para saltar sobre su cuello.

Hiccup bufa y se aleja. Se sienta en una roca baja, toma una rama y empieza a hacer garabatos en la tierra. No se percata de Toothless, que se acerca a él con curiosidad, ni se da cuenta que lo que dibuja no son garabatos sino al dragón necroso.

Toothless mira con curiosidad lo que sea que el humano hacía. Pensar en sí mismo como '' _Toothless''_ y no como '' _Monstruo'', ''Night Fury''_ o '' _El hijo maldito del Rayo y la Muerte''_ (porque si, alguna vez escuchó a los humanos, no es que estos fuesen muy discretos) se le hace muy extraño. Pero le gusta.

Así como el gusta la compañía del humano y le gusta el extraño _lo-que-fuese_ que hacía en la tierra. Él podía hacer algo así.

Hiccup se sobresalta cuando Toothless bufa y toma un tronco caído y empieza a dar vuelta a su alrededor. Hiccup da vuelta sobre sí mismo siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos del dragón que se aleja de él y suelta el tronco mirándolo con curiosidad y, con un gesto parecido a una invitación, se sienta en sus cuartos traseros a esperar.

—Ok amigo—Hiccup asiente, como si entendiese lo que el dragón quiere de él. Da un paso para acercarse y el dragón gruñe cuando su pie toca una línea.

Hiccup retrocede al centro y Toothless recupera la expresión pacífica y de curiosidad. El joven vikingo frunce el ceño y repite la acción obteniendo la misma respuesta. La tercera vez decide saltar a otro espacio en medio de la tierra y el dragón parece hacer un sonido de satisfacción.

Así que es eso, asiente para si. Con una pequeña sonrisa Hiccup salta entre las líneas tratando de no tocarlas, girando y saltando. Casi siente que se trata de un juego o un baile y por alguna retorcida razón eso lo divierte.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo guían al dragón, sus pies se mueven en una danza invisible y su cabeza tararea una melodía sin sentido. No sabe en qué momento cerró los ojos pero los abre cuando Toothless gruñe suavemente. Hiccup se encoje y por instinto retrocede un paso.

Pero se llena de valor. Llegó hasta allí siguiendo el camino marcado por Toothless y no se dejaría intimidar. Alarga un brazo y el dragón gruñe. El vikingo se encoje y aparta la vista cerrando los ojos, temiendo que el Night Fury le arranque el brazo pero lo deja extendido.

Toothless lo mira, mira la mano alzada y luego al humano. El humano es amable, no lo había matado, le alimenta y parecía interesado en él. Gorgotea bajo e inclina su cabeza, rosa suavemente la palma y ve el pequeño cuerpo relajarse.

El humano que se había presentado como Hiccup olía a casa y eso le hace gorgotear un poco más cuando este acaricia su frente.

No se siente tan mal. Hasta podría acostumbrarse.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Primer Vuelo**

Hiccup sonríe y Toothless entrecierra los ojos con suspicacia cuando el joven vikingo coloca la silla en su lomo. Pero no puede evitar ronronear cuando este palmea su cuello y, distraídamente, acaricia tras sus apéndices auditivos.

Las manitas del vikingo, pequeñas, delicadas pero sorprendentemente fuertes y capaces le hacen sentir realmente bien. No había sido difícil acostumbrarse a que el joven pareciera querer toquetearlo por todas partes siempre. Y a veces, solo a veces, le gustaba que lo hiciera.

—Bien amigo—el joven da un ágil salto y se acomoda en el asiento.

Toothless bufa y mueve su cola. La alza y mira ladeando la cabeza el nuevo prototipo de su aleta que el joven le había puesto. Hiccup hace algo sobre el lomo y la aleta se abre, impresionado Toothless gorgotea. Después de tantos días de absurdos entrenamientos parecía que estaban listos para un vuelo de verdad.

Para surcar el cielo una vez más.

Espera a que Hiccup se acomode y cuando este da la señal alza vuelo de inmediato.

El aire entre sus alas le hace gorgotear feliz y dar una pirueta que casi hace que Hiccup caiga, pero el joven no se molesta, al contrario ríe extasiado y abre sus brazos, como si quisiera abrazar el aire.

—Bien compañero, probemos esto—palmea su costado y mueve la palanca de su cola.

El que Hiccup le direccione no le parece tan molesto ahora que se conocen un poco mejor, incluso le agrada la compañía del humano. La cría de humano se dice a veces, parecía triste o preocupado cuando llegaba pero se animaba nada más verle. Eso se le hace extraño.

¿No eran todos los humanos unidos unos con otros? ¿Eran como los dragones de la isla que se veían obligados a compartir unos con otros y no por placer?

Un nuevo cambio en la aleta y se encuentra haciendo una pirueta. Gorgotea, sus oscuros pensamientos dejados en el olvido, y Hiccup grita.

Podría acostumbrarse con facilidad a tenerlo sobre su lomo, a surcar los cielos juntos. Se elevan lo más alto que pueden y caen en picada cerca de unas formaciones rocosas, atravesando aperturas con una y otra pirueta.

Cuando salen del otro lado vuelven a alzarse. Toothless cierra los ojos un segundo, extasiado. Libertad, eso puede respirar allí arriba. Estar atado a la tierra casi le hace perder la cabeza. _Casi_ , porque la presencia de la cría de humano parecía, a veces, compensar la falta del cielo.

Estar así, juntos, le hace pensar, considerar las posibilidades de quedarse con el humano.

Allí con el cielo cerca de sus dedos, la brisa envolviéndolos y la paz de la libertad embargando sus cuerpos, Toothless comprende que ya no puede estar sin su pequeña cría de humano. Hiccup, por el simple hecho de amar estar surcando el aire, le hace desear de verdad pertenecer a la tierra junto con él o, al menos, poder llevarlo sobre su lomo, siempre.

El repentino grito del humano le hace abrir los ojos y parpadear, sus pensamientos dispersos en el olvido. El equilibrio se escapa de su cuerpo y ruge tratando de alzar el vuelo de nuevo. La desesperación abraza su corazón como una mano helada y casi puede sentir que el aire le falta. Hiccup vuelve a gritar cuando se suelta del asiento y ambos caen en picada.

Toothless da vueltas sobre sí mismo, aterrado.

_No puede volar. No puede volar. No puede volar._

Incomprensiblemente para cualquiera, pero no es un pensamiento al que le vaya a dedicar otro minuto, más que su propia seguridad por el hecho de estar casi a punto de estrellarse contra el mar, le preocupa más el humano que se debate por alcanzarlo. El humano es pequeño y débil. No resistiría el impacto contra el agua, podría desnucarse, o quedar atrapado en quien sabe qué y ahogarse.

Podría no sobrevivir.

Podría perderle. Y sin el humano se podría quedar atado a la tierra. O morir ahogado en el mar.

Sin el humano se quedaría solo de nuevo. Solo y con sus demonios. Sería su culpa. Suya y de nadie más.

El humano no puede volar. El humano… Hiccup…

Hiccup vuelve a sentarse y hace un movimiento desesperado consiguiendo su estabilidad antes de chocar contra el agua.

Toothless gruñe cuando se ve forzado a aterrizar, su corazón aún martillea contra su costado y sus ojos se mueven desesperado por el humano. Le gruñe y ruge, el susto es remplazado por la molestia.

—Estoy bien amigo—dice suspirando aliviado y ríe—. ¡Eso fue fantástico!

Pero Toothless no puede estar tranquilo. Le gruñe tratando de hacerse entender, rumea para sí mismo cuando el humano ríe más fuerte y le quita importancia con un ''estoy bien'' y sigue al humano que no deja de reír encantado por la experiencia.

El dragón suspira.

En algo tiene razón el loco humano, eso fue realmente increíble, salvo la parte en la que casi mueren.

Pero valió la pena.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Primera Gran Aventura...**

**Casi te pierdo... _otra vez_**

Hiccup mira como embarcan a un encadenado y asegurado Toothless. Todo eso era su culpa. Debió hablar desde un principio, ocultar a Toothless y contarle a su padre. No debió fingir que era bueno dominando a los dragones. No debió hablar del nido.

Debió escapar con el cuándo la idea tomo forma en su cabeza. Con ropa y algo de comida. Pudieron ir a alguna isla deshabitada, lejos de todo. Solo ellos dos.

Su padre le mira por unos segundos y sus palabras queman en su pecho.

_''No eres mi hijo''_

Los barcos empiezan a alejarse y la impotencia lo abruma. Todos los vikingos en esos barcos iban a su muerte segura. Perecerían nada más entrar al nido, si tenían la suerte de entrar. Toothless también moriría y todo por su culpa. Seria marginado, echado de la isla, abandonado a su suerte. Porque seguro como Hellheim que no heredaría el liderazgo de Berk. Y aunque lo hiciera él no es material para ser líder.

Le quedó muy claro en el momento en que miro los ojos de Toothless.

Astrid se para a su lado y él desvía la vista para no hacer contacto visual con ella. Antes, que la rubia vikinga le mirara era su mayor sueño. Antes estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Antes se hubiera derretido con el solo hecho de que ella lo abrazase como lo hizo la noche anterior mientras volaban. _Antes de conocer a Toothless._

—Debes sentirte mal—dice ella jugando con sus manos. Hiccup suspira pero no la mira—. Lo perdiste todo. A tu padre, a tu tribu, a tu mejor amigo…

—Oh, gracias por recordármelo—responde en un suspiro algo acido. Ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para enfadarse por el comentario de la vikinga.

—¿Por qué no lo mataste?—Pregunta ella y lo mira—. Los demás, todos nosotros, lo hubiéramos hecho pero tú… tú no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé—suspira y se gira para marcharse.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—No sé Astrid, no sé. Fui… fui un cobarde, no… no quise matar a un dragón.

—¿Acabas de decir _no quise_?—Ella lo mira incrédula y Hiccup trata de no hacer una mueca.

Sus pensamientos dispersos, una parte de él se aleja con Toothless. La otra llora por su estupidez, le recrimina que es su culpa.

—No sé. ¡300 años y soy el primer vikingo que no quiso matar a un dragón!

Pasa una mano por sus cabellos y mira al horizonte con el semblante triste, serio.

—Ayer… ayer me preguntaste de qué lado estaba Astrid—lo mira, los ojos verdes inundados de un dolor mudo, lacerante—. No pude responder porque… porque no sabía. Quería ser uno de ustedes pero… cuando mire a Toothless en el bosque.

Se detiene y la mira.

—No quise matarlo. Él se veía tan asustado como yo lo estaba—Hiccup muerde sus labios—. Cuando... cuando lo vi a los ojos me vi a mí mismo.

Astrid suspira y rasca su nuca.

—Él debe estar muy asustado ahora. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Hiccup frunce el ceño y bufa.

—Probablemente algo estúpido—masculla entre dientes. Pareciere que es lo único que puede hacer.

Astrid ríe entre dientes y se cruza de brazos.

—Pero eso ya lo hiciste tonto.

—Entonces, algo alocado—dice con decisión y se gira tomando el camino hacia la arena.

Él puede hacerlo. Es algo loco, y es estúpido, y no es algo que los demás vikingos harían. Pero, por supuesto, él no es como los demás vikingos. Sus pequeños pies lo llevan con rapidez, su cabeza es un remolino, ideas saltan de un lado a otro, tratan de confeccionar un plan de acción. Algo que no sea tan estúpido ni tan alocado.

Entra resbalando y trata de calmar su corazón. Seca sus sudorosas manos en su pantalón y se acerca a la primera puerta, la del Gronckle. Alarga una mano para abrirla pero retrocede. No un Gronckle no, aunque parecía un poco más fácil de dominar.

—Si tu plan es ser comido, definitivamente si, usa el Gronckle—la voz de Fishlegs le hace girarse. Parpadea sorprendido al ver a los demás jóvenes vikingos acercarse a él.

—Chicos—susurra entre sorprendido y agradecido.

—Hiciste muy bien en pedirle ayuda al arma más peligrosa de todo Berk—Tuffnut, uno de los gemelos problema Thorston, se acerca a él sonriendo con orgullo—, ósea, yo.

Snotlout, su primo, lo empuja. Toma su rostro entre sus manos y casi le planta un beso. Casi por suerte. Su primo lo sacude y esta vez, por poco, lo abraza.

—¡Este plan me encanta! Podré matar un dragón y…

Lo que fuese que iba a decir es interrumpido por Ruffnut que se acerca demasiado a su rostro, un brillo algo aterrorizante en sus ojos.

—Estás loco—una sonrisa coqueta y un brillo un poco más suave en sus ojos le hace retroceder algo espantado—, pero me gusta—agrega en un ronroneo. Ronroneo que se convierte en un quejido cuando Astrid la jala por una de sus coletas.

—¿Cuál es el plan Hiccup?

Hiccup sonríe y pasa a explicar rápidamente su plan mientras se acerca a la puerta del Nightmare. Astrid hace que los demás se pongan en fila y observan a Hiccup con distintas expresiones. Incredulidad es la que plasma a la mayoría: solo a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III se le ocurriría algo así.

 

* * *

Hiccup se afianza al lomo de la Nadder, nervioso. La repentina seguridad que le invadió en la arena se desinfla en su pecho al ver a todos los vikingos moverse y los barcos arder. El enorme dragón que vieran la noche anterior es más grande de lo que imagino. Y estaba a punto de matar a su padre.

Palmea a la Nadder que sin dudarlo dispara una bola de fuego que impacta en el cuello de la enorme bestia, distrayéndole. Él y los otros jóvenes vikingos sobrevuelan por su costado y él trata de ignorar las expresiones sorprendidas de los hombres y mujeres en el suelo.

Se alejan del dragón para tener una mejor perspectiva.

—Fishlegs, lo tuyo.

—Uh bueno a ver—el rechoncho vikingo observa al enorme dragón, a penas y si puede detener un estremecimiento—. Cráneo y cola acorazada, hechos para golpear y aplastar, aléjense de ambos. Ojos pequeños y nariz grande.

—Bien, Fishlegs, Snotlout, vayan a su punto ciego. Hagan ruido, confúndalo, lo que sea—la voz de Hiccup gana confianza a medida que un nuevo plan se arma en su cabeza, darle órdenes a los jóvenes y que estos le obedecieran parecía un gran reto en su cabeza pero ellos parecen estar dispuestos a obedecer—. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, vean si tiene límite de tiro, háganlo enojar.

—¡Ja! Esa es mi especialidad—se mofa Ruffnut con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Desde cuándo?—rebate Tuffnut—, todos saben que soy más irritante, ¿ves?—le saca la lengua girando y poniéndose a sí mismo y a su cabeza del Cremallerus de cabeza.

—Solo háganlo, volveré en cuanto pueda—Hiccup gira con la Nadder y sobrevuela por los barcos, buscando a Toothless.

Mira con desespero entre las ardientes naves. Toothless, piensa para sí y muerde sus labios. ¿Estaría muerto? No sabe cuánto tiempo llevan las naves en ese estado pero les ruega a los dioses que su Night Fury no este ni herido ni mucho menos muerto.

Un rugido le hace girar a la Nadder de vuelta a los barcos. En medio de las llamas ve al Night Fury que se debate contra sus cadenas para liberarse. Se agacha sobre el lomo de la Nadder mirando y esperando el mejor momento. Cuando se acercan al barco salta y cae con algo de torpeza.

—Ve ayuda a los otros—le grita a Astrid. Ella asiente y se retira.

Hiccup se gira y jala la correa que aprisiona el hocico del dragón.

—Estarás bien—susurra acariciando su hocico. Toothless gorgotea y lame su mejilla. Hiccup sonríe, toma un pedazo de madera y hace su mayor esfuerzo para quitar las cadenas que aprisionan al dragón—. Saldremos de aquí con vida Toothless—dice, más para convencerse a sí mismo que para convencer al dragón, para no caer en la desesperación.

Toothless ruge y él se mueve antes de que un pedazo de madera ardiente le caiga encima. Eso estuvo cerca, piensa, pero en ese instante el barco se parte y ambos caen al mar.

Toothless lucha por liberarse e Hiccup nada hacia él. Mientras ambos se hunden el joven vikingo jala y trata de romper el cabezal que aprisiona al dragón. Toothless lo mira desesperado y ruge cuando Hiccup deja de moverse y cierra sus ojos.

No, no, no. No podían morir así. No luego de que se dio cuenta lo importante que es el humano para él.

Una enorme mano toma a Hiccup y lo aleja de él. Se agita tratando de soltarse, debe subir, debe ir con su humano o _él_ se lo comerá, o lo hará cenizas. Lucha contra la inconciencia y el agua que entra en su cuerpo. Sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse. Tal vez ese sería su destino. El final del hijo maldito del Rayo y la Muerte sería ese, ahogado y sin poder escapar.

Sus desesperados y fúnebres pensamientos se ven interrumpidos con un movimiento. Abre los ojos y evita gruñir solo para no tragar más agua al ver al enorme vikingo que lo separo de su cría de humano en la arena, que le impidió defenderle y que lo llevo allí.

El vikingo lo mira por segundos y luego rompe el cabestrar y las cadenas se sueltan. Toothless se encoje, lo piensa durante un segundo. Dejar que se ahogue, matarlo el mismo o sacarlo. Bufa y sale del agua cargando al vikingo. Lo deja caer en la orilla y el mismo aterriza en una roca. Se sacude, extiende sus alas y ruge. Mira a Hiccup y mueve sus alas.

El pequeño vikingo sonríe y corre hacia él.

—Claro que si amigo—ríe para sí subiendo a su lomo. Aprieta el asiento y se acomoda. Esta por alzar el vuelo cuando su padre lo detiene.

—Hiccup yo… lo siento, por todo.

El joven parpadea y por unos segundos, muy breves, se ve tentado a responderle de forma acida. ' _'No eres mi hijo''_ sus palabras queman de nuevo en la base de su estómago pero él las aparta. Le sonríe un poco.

—Yo también papá.

Su padre, Stoick el Vasto, para su gran sorpresa hace un gesto nervioso, casi adolorido, una expresión que demuestra debilidad en sus ojos.

—No tienes, ya sabes, que hacerlo.

—Soy un vikingo —sonríe un poco—. Ya sabes, gajes del oficio.

Stoick le sonríe y sostiene su mano. Hiccup lo mira sorprendido y el hombre le sonríe aún más con algo de calidez, aun así su sonrisa no es muy amplia.

—Es… es un honor que seas mi hijo.

—Gracias.

Hiccup se suelta y se acomoda sobre Toothless quien, de inmediato, alza el vuelo.

Ambos se acercan con extrema rapidez y Toothless dispara justo antes de que el colosal dragón se trague a Astrid junto a la Nadder. La dragona sale despedida y la rubia vikinga cae al vacío. Ambos se lanzan hacia ella y Toothless la sostiene con sus patas antes de que logre tocar el suelo. Se alzan un poco para dejarla en tierra y vuelven a acercarse al dragón que ruge enfurecido.

Hiccup mira al dragón y gruñe por lo bajo.

—Él tiene alas. Veamos si sabe usarlas—hacen un giro y caen en picada. Con un cambio en la palanca de la aleta de Toothless se elevan y este dispara hacia el dragón.

El dragón ruge enfurecido e Hiccup hace que Toothless tome altura. Mira sobre su hombro y el terror congela sus venas cuando, un poco difuso por la ceniza y el humo que flota en el aire, ve al colosal dragón extender unas enormes y algo rasgadas alas y agitarlas para emprender el vuelo.

Sobrevuelan la costa de la isla, atravesando las enormes formaciones rocosas, el dragón a pocos metros de ellos. Hiccup busca, mira un lugar abierto donde poder atacar y alejar al dragón de los demás vikingos. Las densas nubes en el cielo, mucho más alto de lo que están en ese instante le da una idea.

—Es momento de desaparecer amigo—mueve la palanca y ambos se alzan hacia las nubes, sortean un disparo de fuego del enorme dragón y giran, ocultándose entre las nubes.

Rodean al dragón que ruge molesto; Hiccup aguanta la respiración y lo ve buscarlos, girar sobre sí mismo y rugir con fuerza.

Giran a su alrededor colocándose en su espalda y Toothless dispara golpeando su ala. Desaparecen entre las nubes y en otro giro el disparo da en la otra ala, desde arriba. Un nuevo disparo, y otro y otro, siempre refugiados por las densas nubes, siempre en las alas, cosa que no parece gustarle mucho al otro dragón.

Desde abajo, los demás vikingos tratan de seguir la lucha a pesar de no ver nada. Los disparos al chocar contra la gruesa piel del enorme dragón producen un sonido similar al de los truenos, lo que les hace suponer que posiblemente Hiccup llevase la delantera.

El enorme dragón, al que Hiccup empieza a llamar Red Death en su cabeza, parece lo bastante enfurecido y cansado, pues inhala una gran cantidad de aire y expulsa el fuego moviendo su enorme cabeza, sin fijarse donde da y donde no.

Hiccup intenta alejarse lo más posible pero las llamas alcanzan la aleta de Toothless que empieza a arder de inmediato. Ya no había tiempo para más juegos. Solo tendrían una oportunidad antes de que ambos cayesen sin remedio alguno a una muerte mucho más que segura.

—Esto debe funcionar—murmura para ellos dos y hace a Toothless girar para devolverse.

Llaman la atención de Red Death que intenta tragárselos de una mordida; Toothless gira poniéndose en frente del dragón volando con rapidez, este lo sigue, abre sus enormes fauces e intenta comérselos una vez más. Se desvían y bajan, Red Death más cerca de ellos. Hiccup mueve la palanca y esta empieza a fallarle.

—Un poco más Tooth—dice para infundirle ánimos al aterrorizado dragón que sigue en el aire solo porque Hiccup está sobre su lomo—. Tranquilo, confía en mí.

_Con mi vida_ le hubiera gustado decir el dragón, en cambio espera la señal de su vikingo.

El horrendo sonido de la inhalación que produce Red Death hace que ambos se estremezcan, pero Hiccup saca fuerzas y valor de donde no hay y con un ''ahora'' hace a Toothless girarse. Sin dudarlo siquiera el Night Fury dispara y Red Death empieza a atragantarse; sus alas se rasgan y el dragón es totalmente incapaz de disparar o expulsar el fuego. Ni siquiera puede detener su caída y el estrepitoso choque contra el suelo que ocasiona una explosión instantánea, el fuego empezando a consumirlo desde dentro y ahora desde fuera.

Toothless vuela con desespero, tratando de sacarlos a ambos, sobre todo a su humano, de las garras del fuego que avanza con una rapidez monstruosa. Hiccup acciona la palanca pero esta no responde, la piel que la recubría estaba totalmente quemada, destruida, y termina por soltarse. Ambos miran al frente y tratan de frenar. La enorme bola que es la cola del Red Death empieza a caer.

Toothless intenta devolverse pero el equilibrio le falla y ambos son golpeados por la enorme bola.

Inevitablemente Hiccup queda inconsciente y se suelta de Toothless que agita su cabeza para despejar el golpe. Gira sobre sí mismo tratando de conseguir equilibrio y la situación se le hace horriblemente familiar.

Solo que esta vez Hiccup no caería al mar y se ahogaría. Caería en las ardientes llamas y se quemaría hasta los huesos. Sin nada que se pudiese salvar de él. Ruge aterrado y hace su mayor esfuerzo para alcanzarlo.

No puede perder a su vikingo.

No ahora que, en verdad, ya no podrá vivir sin él.

Logra estabilizarse y sin dudarlo se lanza hacia su humano y logra sostenerlo entre sus patas delanteras. Lo abraza celosamente y lo cubre con sus alas cerrando sus ojos y esperando el final.

'' _Te amo_ '' gorgotea en el oído de un inconsciente Hiccup.

Si iba a morir, era un honor hacerlo por salvar la vida de su humano.

Ese es un verdadero y digno final para el último de los Night Fury. Para el hijo del Rayo y la Muerte misma y su pequeño y valiente vikingo.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Primer beso y...**

**Juntos para siempre.**

Toothless mira a su pequeño de cerca, la ternura pintada en sus ojos verdosos. Lo olfatea y se resiste a lamerlo. Se aleja un poco y gorgotea suave. Su pequeño iba a despertar. Gorgotea y hace sonidos suaves, como instando al joven a despertar.

Hiccup frunce el ceño. Su cuerpo poco a poco va recuperando el sentido pero él no quiere abrir los ojos. Siente que algo importante ha pasado. Su memoria dispersa empieza a encajar recuerdos. Derribo a un Night Fury. Se ganó su confianza, engaño a su pueblo, voló sobre el Night Fury, casi muere en la arena, atraparon a Toothless y…

Abre los ojos despacio y parpadea, le sorprende incluso el no haberse sentado de golpe por el aluvión de recuerdos. Toothless hace un sonido gutural al verlo despertar y picotea su mejilla, los ojos brillantes de alegría.

—Hola Toothless—saluda y sonríe tierno cuando este sigue dándole algún intento de beso, esta vez lamiendo su mejilla. Hiccup ríe y sostiene su rostro—. También me da gusto verte.

Toothless se acerca pero se para de golpe golpeando su vientre. Hiccup se sienta adolorido. Estúpida e inútil lagartija, piensa sosteniendo su adolorido vientre.

—¡Oye!—lo mira, molesto y se detiene antes de agregar cualquier otra cosa. Mira sorprendido el lugar donde esta: su habitación—. Estoy… estoy en mi casa—mira a Toothless que lame sus labios y lo mira curioso—. Estas…. Estas en mi casa—gime espantado. Toothless salta de la cama hacia otra parte de la habitación, tirando cosas y con una expresión de extrema felicidad. —¡Estas en mi habitación! ¿Papá sabes que estas aquí?

Toothless se acerca a él y pega su hocico nuevamente a su mejilla. Se gira y avanza hasta saltar sobre una viga. Hiccup lo mira entre espantado y paspado por su presencia en su casa, en su habitación. Toothless lo mira y ladea la cabeza.

—¡Toothless! ¡Por favor!—Hiccup corre un poco la sabana y se adelanta para bajar pero se detiene.

Algo no andaba bien. Retira las sabanas y sus labios gesticulan una 'o' pero no dice nada. Toothless baja y se acerca a él con una expresión triste. Gorgotea suavemente y Hiccup sonríe con suavidad por el apoyo.

Baja su pie y… la prótesis. Respira hondo, pone una mano en una de las esquinas de la cama y se levanta sosteniéndose de ella. En cierta forma, y de una retorcida lógica, para él tiene sentido y es justo. Él rompió la aleta izquierda de Toothless, que lo ato a la tierra de forma casi obligatoria, pues el dragón solo podría volar con él. Y él perdió su pierna izquierda.

Trata de no llorar por ese descubrimiento. Si antes no era normal, ahora simplemente era un bicho raro, porque su prótesis ni siquiera es de madera.

Toothless lo mira y hace un suave sonido gutural para darle ánimos. Hiccup respira hondo y adelanta su prótesis. Se apoya en ella y se suelta. Vuelve a respirar y da un paso con su pierna y otro con la prótesis pero el equilibrio le falla.

Toothless lo sostiene a tiempo y lo empuja para que vuelva a sentarse en la cama.

Hiccup lo mira algo confundido. Toothless se alza un poco, una expresión decidida en sus ojos. Lame el rostro de Hiccup y apoya sus patas delanteras una a cada lado de su cadera.

—¿Toothless?

La confusión de Hiccup pasa a sorpresa cuando la lengua de Toothless rosa con timidez sus labios y su trompa se pega a ellos. El dragón gorgotea y lo mira, su mirada clara y cargada de emociones que no deberían ser propias de un dragón. Hiccup acaricia su mejilla, sus orejas y sus apéndices auditivos. El ronroneo de Toothless lo llena de un indescriptible valor, por lo que alza su rostro y esta vez es el quien lo besa.

Es un simple roce de labio-trompa, pero su estómago se llena de malvadas mariposas que escalan hasta su pecho y lo aprisionan. No es igual a cuando Astrid roso sus labios con los suyos. Esto es algo más profundo.

Hiccup suspira y Toothless ronronea. El joven vikingo sonríe, esto sí que lo hace un bicho raro. Pero ¿por qué habría de importarle ahora eso? El no había podido matar a Toothless por una razón. Se sentía parte de él más que parte de los vikingos.

Tal vez, desde el instante en que se vieron, sus destinos fueron sellados juntos.

Sea lo que fuere, pensaba luchar por ello. Si sobrevivió a Red Death posiblemente podría sobrevivir a la ira de su padre.

—Te amo Toothless—susurra acariciando su cuello y besando su trompa de nuevo.

Toothless gorgotea y lo ayuda a levantarse para salir de ahí.

Hiccup sonríe y lo abraza. Nada los iba a separar. Marcarían el inicio de una nueva era, donde vikingos y dragones podría convivir sin matarse unos a otros.

'' _Te amo Hiccup_ '' gorgotea el dragón, sin importar que el humano no pudiese entenderlo. Estarían siempre juntos, así que tenían mucho tiempo por delante para demostrarse cuanto se amaban.


End file.
